villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
First Order
'The First Order '''is the main antagonist faction of the sci-fi space epic, ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. The First Order is a military and political organization made up of the surviving remaining members and forces of the former Galactic Empire that were able to form together to create an organization bent on destroying the New Republic and restoring the former Empire. History Foundation In the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, the Galactic Empire saw its downfall with the death of the Empire's best sith lords, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, and the formation of the New Republic left the Empire to dissolve. The surviving Imperial Forces were left unable to form a resistance against the New Republic and fled to the Unknown Regions to escape and regroup in hopes of restoring the former Empire. Somewhere in the unknown regions, Imperial Forces had regrouped and from there, the First Order was born and would model itself from the principals of the former Empire and would appoint former Imperial Officers to lead the order. Rise of the First Order The First Order would soon continue to grow and prosper as the order saw more and more of the Empire's lost strength return. The former assistants to the late emperor would return and became members of the First Order and began carrying out the order's greatest military secrets. the First Order would later on begin to conduct mass militarization and growth and established multiple military bases, facilities, factories, and research centers to help speed up the growth of the order to help rebuild the strength of the former Empire to have a strong resistance against the New Republic. The First Order would later go on to expand greatly with new fleets of star destroyers and the colonization of multiple worlds and control over vast star systems and planets that were previously left unexplored. Eventually, the dark lord Supreme Leader Snoke and his appreantice, Kylo Ren, would come in and become members of the First Order and gradually took it over in the process with Snoke becoming the first Supreme Leader of the First Order. Snoke was able to manipulate Kylo Ren into joining the Dark Side of the force and he eventually formed the Knights of Ren which would become the secret state religious body of the First Order. Snoke would then order a series of purges against any Jedi presence in territories controled by the First Order such as one purge where the Knights of Ren were sent to an unknown planet where they would slaughter countless future Jedi Knights being trained by Luke Skywalker in an attempt to prevent the re-establishment of the Jedi Order. The First Order remained unnoticed by the Galactic World for the first thirty years of its existence and the New Republic was reluctant to take any action even with the Chancellor going as far as to ignore them. Eventually however, the First Order began to violate Galactic Laws set up by the New Republic and soon, Leia Organa, along with many other senators who were concerned with the First Order, managed to fund and create the Resistance as a means of opposing them and soon war began between the two factions. Height of the First Order Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, the First Order has risen to power and is now at its height. The order has been able to construct the Starkiller base, an ice planet which also serves as a superweapon which can destroy entire star systems when fired. On the planet of Jakku, the First Order sends down a division of Stormtroopers lead by Kylo Ren down to the surface to capture Poe and find a map which would lead them to Luke Skywalker, whom the First Order has been searching for sometime now after he went into self-exile for his failure to stop the Knights of Ren from killing the late young future Jedi. they couldn't find the map, so they captured Poe and had the entire settlement burned to the ground which lead to a First Order Stormtrooper named Finn to free Poe and defect from the the order. Notable Members * Supreme Leader Snoke - Founder and Supreme Top Leader. * General Hux - Opreations ,Commads and Starkiller Base Commander. * Kylo Ren - Supreme Force-powered Military Commander. * Captain Phasma - Supreme Stormtroopers Commander. * Stormtroopers ** FN-2199 ** Finn (defected) ** TIE Fighter Pilots Gallery First Order Logo.jpg|Emblem of the First Order First Order Stormtroopers.png|First Order Stormtroopers during a rally in the trailer The First Order.jpg|The First Order assembles at Starkiller Base. tumblr_inline_nxhj7oF2cp1rsgw6y_500.png First-Order-Stormtroopers.jpeg|Stormtroopers firing Trivia * In a feature run by Empire Online, J. J. Abrams revealed that The First Order's inspiration was taken from the notion that Nazis fled to Argentina after the conclusion of World War II, with the idea that these antagonists are looking at making a resurgence, to continue the work started during their height of power. Category:Evil Organization Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Magi-Tech Category:Warlords Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Military Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Soldiers Category:Gunmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Cults Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Warmonger Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Shieldmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence